robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazz (Bayverse)
Jazz is an Autobot and the First Lieutenant of Optimus Prime in Michael Bay's Transformers. He is known to be happy-go-lucky and very talkative, a decent contrast to the serious demeanour of Optimus. Though the smallest of the Autobots that Prime led to Earth, Jazz is also the most cool-headed and gutsy. Fortunately, he also possesses the skill to back up his bravado. History Jazz served a sentry role alongside Prowl operating under the command of Lord Protector Megatron. In this role he seemed to liaise extensively with Optimus on the research sites of the Scientific branch of government. Jazz was present when The Fallen's prison was uncovered on Cybertron. Following the assault of an alien race upon the planet, when Megatron and Optimus began to part ways over the course of their species, Jazz sided with Optimus. Even so, he stayed loyal to his oaths and when ordered to arrest Optimus for treason, did so, until it became clear that they had been betrayed and marked for assassination by Megatron. Jazz immediately joined Optimus in his fight for freedom when the Autobots were founded. After the Allspark was jettisoned into space, Jazz joined Optimus Prime's unit tasked with tracking the cube down. When the Autobots arrived on Earth, Jazz scanned a Pontiac Solstice and used it as his alternate form. He was quite pleased to meet the humans Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, referring to them as "little bitches" having learned English after scanning the internet. He accompanied the other Autobots as they followed Sam home to find the glasses engraved with the AllSpark's coordinates, but the Witwicky house was then visited by agents from the secretive government agency Sector 7. The agents arrested Sam and Mikaela, but the Autobots intervened and rescued them. This provoked a hostile response from Sector 7 who dispatched armed units to capture the Autobots and the children. After Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were captured, the Autobots followed from a distance in hopes that Sector 7 would lead them to the AllSpark. Surely enough, they arrived at Sector 7's base beneath Hoover Dam where both the cube and the frozen body of Megatron were kept, but the Decepticon infiltrator Frenzy was also in the base and had begun thawing Megatron out as well as signalling the other Decepticons of the cube's location. The base soon came under attack and the Autobots and U.S. military personnel scrambled to get the AllSpark to Mission City. The Decepticons followed the Autobots back to the city where an intense battle took place. Sadly, Jazz did not survive the battle after Megatron entered the fray. He opened fire on the Decepticon leader to give a group of humans time to flee, but his attacks had little effect. Megatron grabbed Jazz and took him on top of a building with the brave Autobot resisting to the very end. But Megatron shrugged off Jazz's plasma bolts and ripped the Autobot in half. Though the Autobots later won the battle, Ratchet was unable to save Jazz. Abilities * Alt-Mode - After arriving on Earth, Jazz assumed the form of a Pontiac Solstice. * Magnetic Claw - Jazz can generate magnetic fields to lift heavy metal objects. During the film, he uses this ability to relieve the Sector 7 agents of theirguns. * Plasma Machine-Guns - Jazz's primary weapons in battle are a pair of guns that fire a rapid series of energy bolts. * Crescent Cannon - This weapon launches plasma-charged projectiles in a crescent pattern. Category:Movie Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Alien Robots Category:Transformers Category:Bayverse Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Sentient Robots Category:War Machines Category:Robots in Literature Category:Comic Book Robots